


Part 77 of Unit No. 127

by HomeofJaewoo



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:34:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29757624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HomeofJaewoo/pseuds/HomeofJaewoo
Summary: FIRST THINGS FIRST, I AM NOT AN EXPERT IN THIS KIND OF WORK SO BEAR WITH ME HAHAHAHAHAHAPLEASE HIT ME UP IN CC ABOUT YOUR THOUGHTS ON THIS.https://curiouscat.qa/jaewooauTHIS MAY BE THE MOST MATURED SCENE I DID FOR THEM. I AM NERVOUS IN POSTING THIS LOLIF YOU DON'T LIKE IT AND PREFER IT TO BE MORE FAMILY-ORIENTED, THEN, I WONT POST MORE R RATED SCENES IN THE AU.Twitter: @jaewooau
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Jungwoo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	Part 77 of Unit No. 127

'Woo.' 

Jaehyun ran to the door which weirdly was not locked when he tried to open it. He stepped inside and he was confused why the unit was dark. He looked around and it seemed that there was no any signs of anyone there. He walked his way to the bedroom but he was surprised when a warm body embraced him from behind. 

'Woo. What are you doing?' The older turned to face the owner. He, immediately, closed his eyes after seeing Jungwoo wearing only a piece of robe.  
Jungwoo placed a hand upon Jaehyun's face, his knuckles brushing the soft contour of the cheek. His other hand trailed a lazy finger starting from Jaehyun's hand up to his nape. 

'Look at me.' Jaehyun gulped when he met the stare of the younger after he opened his eyes. A stare which was definitely an invitation for something. He stepped backwards until his feet could no longer move any further and, eventually, landed on the bed.  
'I've been thinking about what you said, Jae. You should not fail me this time.' 

Jungwoo began stripping himself and climbed into the bed. He kneeled down atop of him.  
Jaehyun tried to move but it felt like his body was glued down on the fabric. He was breathing through his open mouth, completely hypnotized by the same body that was still engraved in his memory. 

Jungwoo put one of Jaehyun's hands on his chest, letting the other person feel his skin as he guided the hand down to his navel. He leaned close over his face afterwards, examining every part of the older's face. He planted a kiss on the eye, licking the skin until he reached the ears. He nibbled it for a while and blew some air on it. He went back kissing the nose and finally, the lips. He sandwiched the bottom lip with his. He bit it so that his tongue could finally gain entrance on Jaehyun's mouth. It was four years ago the last time they did it but their tongues moved like they knew exactly what the other would do next. They were exploring each other's mouth when Jungwoo put both of Jaehyun's hands above the head. He wouldn't let the older to take some advances of him, not yet. It's not good to be selfish but he wanted to enjoy first his forgotten favorite dish.

Jaehyun helped him unbutton the top but after that, his hands were kept off again. Jungwoo went to his neck, sucking it real hard. He, then, aligned their nipples and rubbed them against each other. He rubbed his chest across the older's face, letting him plant some kisses on him. He lightly pushed him away to continue his meal. He went to touch the hard mounted layers of muscles in the abdomen. 

'Your favorite.' Jungwoo smirked upon hearing it.  
He unbuckled the belt, his hand was nowhere to be seen for it started exploring what's down beneath. A moan was heard from Jaehyun, his chest mounted a bit as he gasped for more air. He gripped the sheets in his fists. 

Jungwoo, then, unzipped the fly, pulling out what's hidden inside. It was already huge and wet as if it's been wilding to come out to claim him whole. He inserted some fingers into him to prepare his body while his legs were caressed by Jae. Once he's ready, he welcomed the warm thing inside him. He was in charge of the play. He began slowly rotating his hips. His head arched back as he moved himself to his own rhythm, bouncing on top of him. He squeezed the thing in further and further. He, then, bounced so fast, making the bed produce the loudest creak it ever had.  
At the same time, Jaehyun was watching his face while whining because of so much pleasure, Jungwoo's sweat dropping onto him. He always wanted to see the younger's reaction every time they did it before. He supported Jungwoo's weight everytime the hole drew in and pressed out from his shaft. It was a longass ride until they reached their first climax. They disengaged, Jungwoo collapsing onto him, their nose almost touching, Jungwoo eyed the lips for a moment before playing it again. However, he had no energy left to restrain the older from acting out his fantasies for him. They ended up exhanging positions. He was kissed, licked, and sucked countless times. He wrapped his arms around Jaehyun's neck and pulled Jaehyun closer to him. He heaved his chest, making for it easier to be played with. Small kisses placed on his tummy before Jaehyun spread out his legs for an another ride. His legs were in diamond-shaped with feet together, locking Jaehyun's hips in between. Jaehyun went to kiss Jungwoo as he started to insert his thing into the hole. Jungwoo weeped but he loved the ache. It was rougher than the first round. Scratches filled Jaehyun's back, bites ruined their smooth skin, and the milky fluids invaded Jungwoo's hole once again. Jaehyun landed to the side, catching his breath. His drought was, finally, satisfied but he only had a short time to relax when Woo went to him, sniffing his scent. The younger's hand was found moving in circular motion around Jae's nipples. When they, finally, met each other's eyes, Jungwoo leaned in to whisper something. 

' You can't be tired already. We're just starting yet.'


End file.
